Joe Bulo
Joe Bulo is a recurring character in Season 2. He is the front man for the northern expansion of the Kansas City crime syndicate. The new face of corporate crime, Joe’s bringing a Walmart mentality to small town America. Biography Joe Bulo worked up through the ranks of the Kansas City Mafia, eventually becoming a lower-level manager specializing in negotiation tactics. He became friendly with his underling Mike Milligan and took him under his wing. Season 2 In the winter of 1979, Bulo prepared a prospectus for a northern expansion plan that would involve either buying out or liquidating the criminal Gerhardt family who controlled the region. "Waiting for Dutch" Bulo presents his plan to his boss, Hamish Broker. He informs Broker of a new development: Gerhardt patriarch Otto Gerhardt has recently suffered a debilitating stroke and the Research department believes his three sons, Dodd, Bear, and Rye will fight for control. Broker approves his plan. "Before the Law" Bulo and his team travel from Kansas City, Missouri to Fargo, North Dakota, where they make their headquarters in a closed hotel. Accompanied by Mike Milligan and their enforcers, Wayne and Gale Kitchen, they go to the Gerhardts' ranch for a sitdown. Bulo meets with Floyd Gerhardt, the wife of Otto, and presents Kansas City's offer to buy out the organization and leave the Gerhardts in nominal control. He leaves Floyd with 48 hours to think it over. On the way back, Mike suggests that they cut a deal with the youngest Gerhardt brother, Rye. Bulo agrees, and dispatches Mike to find him. "The Myth of Sisyphus" The next day, Bulo meets with Mike to discuss the Gerhardt acquisition. He does not believe that the Gerhardts will accept their first offer, and presses Mike to find Rye so they will have leverage against his mother. "Fear and Trembling" The day afterwards, Bulo is informed that several of his men were assaulted that morning in a donut shop by Dodd Gerhardt. He sends Mike and the Kitchen brothers off in preparation for his upcoming meeting with the Gerhardts. Bulo sits down in the hotel with Floyd, Dodd, and Bear. Floyd makes a counteroffer of $1 million in cash, 20% of their territory, 25% off shipping costs for the first five years, and a joint partnership. Bulo considers the offer but argues that Floyd cannot control her men, specifically Dodd, due to the nature of a family business. Dodd proves his point by insulting and threatening Bulo, and Floyd has to order him removed. In response, Bulo contacts Mike to carry out his mission: to kill Otto Gerhardt's guards at the doctor's office and leave him exposed to the elements as a warning. When Bulo receives confirmation of success, he rejects Floyd's offer, lowers the price by $2 million, and demands unconditional surrender or else he will "wipe every last Gerhardt off the face of the earth." "The Gift of the Magi" Bulo, accompanied by the Kitchen brothers and six other Kansas City men, goes on a deer hunting trip with state zoning commissioner Richard Armbruster. They are ambushed by Gerhardt enforcers, who kill Armbruster and most of Bulo's men. He fires off a single shot but quickly panics and flees through the woods. He manages to get back to his car, and pauses to take a breath. He then realizes that Gerhardt hitman Hanzee Dent has beaten him there. Hanzee severs Bulo's head and sends it to Mike Milligan in a box. Murders Committed Connected to Bulo *Duke - Shot by Gale Kitchen on Bulo's orders. (Fear and Trembling) *Ollie Stein - Shot by Wayne Kitchen on Bulo's orders. (Fear and Trembling) *Unnamed nurse - Shot by Mike Milligan on Bulo's orders. (Fear and Trembling) Episode Appearances Season 2 *201 - Waiting for Dutch *202 - Before the Law *203 - The Myth of Sisyphus *204 - Fear and Trembling *205 - The Gift of the Magi Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 2 recurring characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Kansas City Mafia